Predators and Prey
by Modify the Lifestream
Summary: The day I was born, a monster was put inside me, killing my father, but sparing my mother. When I was very young, another, far more deadly monster was born from me. And I was then raised as a Yatuja warrior. NarutoXAVP:Requiem crossover. multi pairing.
1. 1 An older Hunter

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or anything else I'm throwing into this story. And don't try and Sue me either, I don't have that much money, so its your loss of time, not mine.

Author Notes-

Yo! Merry Christmas, Hanukkah, Kwanza, or any other holiday that is going on in this wonderful Month of December! This is my early holiday present to you all, so enjoy!

I incline you to Review, as your words help me make better stories.

Future Warnings- their will be gore/ blood/ abuse/ torture/ swearing/ adult situation/ character deaths, and character bashings.

This is also and AU/crossover work in progress. Then there will be a lot, lot more. You believed Yin and Yang had too many series? I say it didn't have enough. So this one gets far more that the last. And this fic originally spawned that one, considering it was a Multi crossover with a different, but slightly cannon Naruto for it. Except this Naruto isn't going to run all around the elemental countries.

The first crossover- Alien Vs. Predator: Requiem X Naruto, and more series will be added as the story progresses.

Have fun, kiddy's.

Thoughts-_'yo'_

Telepathy / thought-speech-{_Yo_.}

Human / Basic speech-"Yo."

Demon / Alien speech **"Yo."**

[_Prologue]_

I could hear them chittering, crying out as we slaughtered them. My ears caught the bellows of pain and victory as my blood-brothers and blood-sisters fought against theses monsters.

I felt the air, hot, humid, oppressive around my body, droplets of perspiration forming on my armor, only to collect and stream down it as I ran, my large legs pumping and carrying me through the dark, sticky tunnels of organic flesh and carapace, killing everything but my blood-siblings as I went.

My blades sung and monsters screeched as I cut through exoskeleton bodies harder than steel, felt claws and teeth and tails tear and rip and shred futilely at my armored body as they tried to stop me, trying to protect their birth-mother, only for me to cut them down mercilessly.

I felt their blood splatter my armor, its corrosive properties eating away at the alien metal, a last defense to slow me, even if only slightly. My armor shrugged it off, made of a special metal, rare even for our kind, and immune to their acidic blood, and my best defense against them.

Another one of them flew out of the darkness of tunnel, desperately trying to defend their nest from us as it attacked me, only to screech as I flexed my left wrist, the double blades running its length making a steely hiss twice as the doubled in length to nearly four feet, before I drove the blade up and into the descending bug, piercing its chest and sliding out through its shoulder blades. Yellow, acidic blood flowed from the wound as it thrashed around on the end of my wrist blade, but I simply watched it as it impaled itself deeper, coming closer to its own death.

But, theses creatures cared little for their own. It was the queen, her life, and the life of future generations that mattered. It was quiet a strength, and I hated them, far more than any other prey I've encountered. I felt no pity as its struggles began to cease, and the body went limp.

It wasn't dead, however.

I twisted my wrist to the to the right as I tore my arm out sideways, watching in glee as the blades curved edges tore a bloody chunk out of its side as its body as it dropped in front of me, its screeching reaching a crescendo before I slammed an armored boot down on its elongated head, crushing its black exoskeleton and turning its brains to mush. I continued my trek, leaving the smoking body behind me as its blood ate away at its own flesh.

I fought against more of them as I lumbered my way through the tunnels, paying scant attention to them as I absently cut them down, my mind on other things. I blinked away the slight fog in my mind as I cam to the opening of the tunnel I had chosen, knowing that all tunnels eventually reaching the inner Hive, and the nesting chambers of the queen. Walking out of the opening, I growled at the sight of hundreds, perhaps thousands of eggs.

Strewn across the walls and floors were the bones and corpses of unknown races, most likely the previous top species of the planet. They were attached to the walls by coverings of mucus and wall membrane, anchoring them to the spot. Their chests had all been blow out, their ribs cracked outwards and dried or fresh blood coating them and around the openings.

Their deaths may have been a necessary one, they may have been a part of the great circle of life itself, but I would never wish such a death the host creatures suffered to bring these, monsters, to life with.

I've gotten to the chamber first, but the distant sound of blaster fire and roaring that grew clearer and louder informed me that my clan members were catching up. This was the most dangerous part of out mission, and I would take to chances with our success.

I still though it was fun, though.

I flexed both my wrists, a copy of the double wrist blade shinking from its sheath on my left forearm, while an additional pair of single blades shinked from my elbows and curved under my forearms until they reached the same length as my forearm wrist blades, as well as being a bit thicker and not possessing as many warping curves in the blades edges. I was now in possession of three blades per arm, the only one of my clan, and our history, to do so. I felt my back shoulders twitch slightly, even as my shoulder cannons detached from their positions flush against my back and swivelled upwards until they rested coiled over my shoulders, my targeting system coming online as they hummed with energy, I glared up and the nightmare in front of me, the reason we had come to this desolate world.

She was enormous, standing anywhere from twenty to thirty feet high, and if the **bitch** wasn't anchored to the wall by her egg-birthing sac, she was around fifty to seventy feet long from her arrow headed tail to the end of her wide crested head. She was midnight black in color, her exoskeleton the same shade and hue as that of her children. She had enormous, taloned feet that gave her upright walking movement, but lay tucked underneath herself near her egg sack, an enormous, yellow liquid-filled tubular protrusion that housed her species developing eggs before she laid them and they hatched.

She had two pairs of arms, two of them jutting out from massive shoulders and heavily muscled with multiple clawed digits, while her other arms had only a few fingers, and were much smaller and frail looking, jutting out from her chest. Her head was sleek and oblong, like that of her children's, but she had and enormous, fan like crest that jutted out and merged itself along her skull, her curved mouth slightly reminiscent of a smile, bearing fangs that could tear apart nearly any of our strongest armor.

I knew that she knew I was standing before her, as she turned her head and stared at me with her eyeless head, the skin over her mouth curling back as she bared her fangs at me and hissed softly in warning and slight curiosity a dozen meters away from me, and I felt her begin calling out to her remaining children to come to her as quickly as possible. Her species had slight psychic abilities, a mind link to one another, and she used this to control and communicate with her brood from any distance, from several feet to the other side of the planet . This was their greatest strength, to be as one mind and to all move towards their purpose.

However, I too have this link, and If I so wished, I can speak to them as if I was one of their own, one of her 'children'. She was currently calling her brood back to her, telling them to cease fighting the intruders and kill the predator in front of her, the one that carried the metal weapons and wore armor that they could not pierce. And her message held, to my astonishment, fear. It seems she must be a long lived one, if she knew so much about us. She must think I'm different from the others.

Difference to them meant I was deadly.

I confirmed it for her myself, directing her attention to me as the greatest threat to her own survival as I opened up a link to her, and 'spoke' to her about her fate.

{_Listen, brood-mother_._ I have slaughtered many, many times what you have birthed of your kind, and many-many of your own children. I have too your link that makes you strong, and that what you fear most is capture by my kind, and then your children taken for our prey. But you have no fear of capture this day, for we are here to hunt only. To kill all your children, all your future children, and you as well, brood-mother._}

She understood me completely as she started thrashing around and screeching, desperately calling for her children to come and protect her, but they didn't come pouring out of the tunnels as they would normally from a nest of this size, as we killed the vast majority of them. Those that answered her call would be slaughtered before they reached her, and even if they escaped my clansmen, I'd turn them into smoking, bleeding corpses myself.

I took my time approaching her, my boots craunching on the bones and flesh beneath me as I walked at a steady pace, by blades glinting slightly from the dew that collected on them from the humid air, and my armor clinking as it thumped against my thighs, even as a small, vicious grin worked its way under my mask as my targeting laser beamed across the scattered eggs, followed by a sapphire plasma ball from my cannons, switching targets and thrumming as they fired again and again, an inferno growing as I randomly the destroyed eggs around me, setting them aflame as the hot plasma burned its way through eggs tough, outer shell and boiling the face-huggers inside them alive within their own liquids.

Her outraged screams as I killed off her future brood brought a vicious warmth to my heart.

I stopped several meters away from her and far out of reach of her tail, and simply stood my ground in front of the enraged queen, studying her for a few moments before turning my head towards the crunch of heavy boots. I knew that even behind my hunters mask my blood-sisters knew of the vindictive smile, and that they were happy for me, especially my mother.

I nodded once as they nodded back, before I re-sheathed my wrist and arm blades, and powered down my shoulder cannons as they jerked slightly on their mounts before swiveling back down to lay flat against by lower back.

Their own cannons hummed to life as they peeked across their left or right shoulders depending on their personal preference, their targeting sights lighting up and shining in the darkened room as they moved across the queen's skin, each stopping when they found a specific target. Each of us waited, and within a few minutes our blood-brothers had also arrived, as well as my adopted mother and father, and they fanned out into position, forming a semi circle around the queen as their cannons light up, and soon the queens body was peppered with the targeting retina's, three small dots in the shape of a triangle.

I was courteous enough to open up a link to the mother in her final moments before we killed her, as while we were going to kill her, she was prey, and we honored those we hunted.

{_We have many more hunters than you, and you will die this day by the combined numbers of our clan, queen-mother._}

She screeched at me once before the clan opened fire on her, the blue and white plasma spheres reducing her body to acid, flames and ashes, and her rage filled screeches turned to screams of pain.

Me and my blood-sisters are particularly sadistic, and even as they were killing her, they always found their targets on non-critical points of the body, simply wounding her, and drawing out her suffering. Me and my mother's had the most reason to absoulutly despise the queen and her species, and my blood-sisters took up that hatred alongside us. Within minutes the queens body was nothing more than a flaming carcass, oozing acidic blood and quickly burning up into ash, smoke, and soot as me and my clansmen quietly left the death filled hive, are objective, the complete and utter obliteration of the xenomorphs colony that had infested this planet and wiped out all other living species, save for use as food or breeding stock for their parasitic life cycle.

We trudged our way through the humid tunnels before coming to the clans ship, and we all boarded, both the walking living and the carried dead, and those that had fallen in battle as warriors would be remembered, while the others who simply died, would be forgotten. Even as we crested the planets gravitational pull and began another trip through the vast expanses of space, we all watched, from the young-bloods to the elder-bloods, as one of our brother suicide sub-nuclear bombs went off, incinerating the Hive and reaching hundreds of miles away, before eventually glassing the planet.

It was specially made for such, as we wished only for the parasitic bastards to have few worlds which they could call home, and those that breached their quarantine worlds, by accident or hitching a ride, were either obliterated or we took the queens and then glassed the planets back into a primordial stage with nothing but bacteria left alive. I smirked as I watched the Hive disintegrate, before turning and regarding my clansmen. The majority of them had already left, going to do whatever they would, and I was left with my mother and blood-sisters, my adopted mother and father already having vanished.

Three of them were around seven feet tall and had hair in black, tentacle-like dread locks, their skin having a greenish-yellow cast with the occasional stripe or spot pattern, depending on the clan member. The skin not covered by armor was scarred or unblemished, depending on the sisters. And they were my _sisters_, as their armor's chest area was widened at the upper part for ease of comfort, and they were also a bit thinner than our brothers, lacking the extremely developed muscles they had, though that didn't mean they were any less lacking in strength or ferocity. The just weren't as pre-geneticated to have the strength like out brothers did.

The may have towered over my other sisters as well, but I was even bigger than them, topping out around eight feet, which was a record for our clan. Hehehe, even amongst family I was, unique. But such a body was the result of what _you_ may believe to be a childhood accident, as well as my own genetics.

However, our trip was done, and we were no longer required to wear our masks, and they began to unclip them, first going for the breathing tubes at the side of their masks, before unlocking them with a slight hiss of air. I followed suit, my own scarred and decorated mask unlocking as I held it gently between my hands and I observed my blood-sisters. They were all of varying ages and even species, but they were family, and they would be those I would love and care for above all else.

Blood-sister Two-steps, Blood-sister Quarry, and Blood-sister Carrion were all part of the Yatuja species, and were the one's who had introduced me to their elders. They were all heavily muscled, loaded down with weapons and heavy armor, and had their black hair braided into dreadlocks like all members of their race. They were family because they were the children of my adopted mother and father, and they looked up to me as an elder brother, being born after I became a clan member and growing up hearing the stories of my hunts, challenges, and victories in the arena.

My other sisters were humans, or 'Terrans' as we were also called in other parts of space and by other races, and they were the one's who had come with me when I left my former 'home'. They had their own human names, but went by the names our clan gave them and wore said tribal names as badges of honor, though we used our real names in private.

Sister Blood Drinker wore a more, revealing, female hunters armor configuration, but she said it was for mobility. Her arms, chest, things were armored, the rest of her clad in steel fishnet, a carry-over from her previous life, and had painter her armor a sandy-tan, as well as wearing a large, tan trench coat that reached mid thigh Her hair was pulled up into a spiked tail at the back of her head, though a single, braided dreadlock lay across the back of her neck in-between her shoulder blades, and a necklace bearing a large, talon shaped fang lay around her neck.

Sister Mind Crusher was sister Blood Drinker's best friend at our former home, and wore just as revealing, though it was a, bit more conservative female hunter armor, and she had small, ringed shoulder and elbow pads painted a dark crimson with white streaks running through it. She and her friend were some of my favorite sisters, and they had often played and looked after me when I was a unbloodied youngling. This was incredible as I was an outcast from the place I was born. Her black hair lay messily down her back, broken up by the pair of long dreadlocks braided into it.

Sister Sword Dancer had purple armor that was heavier and far more covering than the other two sisters, and she carried a long, sheathed Katana across her back, a memorial from our past home, and one of the weapons she carried as sentimental value, as using it in combat would shatter it with the prey we hunted on a regular bases. Her hair was nearly as dark as sister Mind's, though it bloomed with a natural purple tint, and a single dreadlock lay near her brow, reaching down and over her left shoulder to her chest, while a black, swirling tattoo stood prominently against her left shoulder, a mark that showed her previous rank at out old home.

Sister Miracle Hand was a bit smaller and not as well endowed as the others, but she was just as much a fighter as the others, though her talents were more towards healing than killing. Her armor was more, conservative, and under it she wore dark, baggy clothing that covered a great deal of skin, though she could also hide many weapons. Her armor proved more defensive ability than the other three, covering much of herself in armor, but still allowing her for flexibility and agility. It was colored a dark, dark green with black highlights, and she too had a dreadlock at the side of her face like Sword, though it lay across her right shoulder instead, her black hair mingling with the color of her armor.

Sister Back Breaker was by far the physically strongest, and most well endowed of our sisters, easily outmatching even the clan elders in single, or multiple unarmed combat, and was the oldest amongst our group, though she looked only a bit older than the others. She work dark green armor that was a bit lighter shade that my others sisters armor with slight purple highlights, as well as splash of violet across her mask. Her blond hair lay a bit past shoulder length, and her two previous ponytails had been transferred into a single, large ponytail at the back of her head, and then braided into a long dreadlock as per Yatuja custom.

My last two sisters were some of the most influential, both physically and mentally in my development, and played the biggest part in my life besides that of my mother.

Big Sister Fire Storm had left her family and clan on earth to come with us, her previous mate being the main reason for her leaving. She had also already had a pair of young one's already, but they acted like her former mate did and they wished nothing to do with her. This hurt her quiet a bit, and me and my sisters continue to do what we can to help ease and erase the pain she suffered by them. She wore dark blue and black armor, and a small pin-wheel symbol was etched into the shoulder pads and over her heart.

Big Sister Silent Echo is one of the reasons I'm still alive today, and also why I joined the Yatuja as one of their own. She wore dark crimson armor with black highlights, and her crimson hair lay long against her back and reached her thighs, and had been braided into dozens of long, thin dreadlocks with gold rings instead of the typical black rings that were standard. Her fingers were clawed, and they drummed idly against her chest as she smirked at me, her ivory colored fangs peeking out slightly from her crimson painted lips. Her cheek marks flared slightly against her caramel colored skin, stretching and thinning with her expressions, even as her pointed, fuzzy elfin ears twitched occasionally, the fur the same color as her hair, while nine long, fuzzy tails of the same shade unraveled from behind her as she stretched, her bright, crimson eyes alight with desire as she sidled up against me and nuzzled my neck with her cheek, her arms around my waist as she began to purr, my own fingers gently running through her locks and occasionally brushing her tails or ears, her skin and fur warming with my ministrations.

She and all my sisters were very beautiful.

She cuddled against me as I watched the last of my family remove her mask, and while she and the sister pressed up against me had the same eye and hair color, their personalities were quiet different.

After all, a mothers gaze is very different when compared to that of a mates.

Her eyes shone with pride and love, and her smile was kind and warm, compared to the vicious smirk usually gracing my clinging sisters face. Her hunters mark was worn with pride, the scar faded but deep against her brow above her eyes, a pair of fang-like marks, the first pointing upwards and over the right brow, while another lay underneath it and arced downwards towards her eyes. My mothers and other sisters marks had healed over, while both mine and the foxy attachment to me had healed, but were colored the blood red of our blood from after we'd used the xenomorphs acidic blood to burn away the skin and mark ourselves to become adults. She wore white armor, a startling contrast to that of the normal gray armor, and was even a direct opposite of my black armor.

She was Kushina, my blood-mother, both in Yatuja and human terms, the women who had brought me into this world. I was grateful for the love and support she has given me for all these years. She was more than just my mother. She was also my confident, my friend, and, one of my mates. I would do anything for her, providing warmth and comfort for her, or butcher anyone who dared to harm or insult her.

While most societies would frown upon such ideas of close family love going beyond platonic feelings, but for the Yatuja race, females looked for strength, honor, and successful, deadly hunters for their partners. Their were no such barriers as blood relationships. If a females brother was a stronger warrior, and she herself was successful in hunts and could birth a strong brood, they would pair with one another. This was also a known custom at my old home, as many of the humans clans had paired their clan members together to make their blood 'stronger' and to protect and advance the bloodlines, so it bothered us little.

And having more then one mate was also acceptable.

The oldest and strongest warriors hade at least three mates, and so long as they could protect and provide for them, they could have as many as they wanted, which they did in order to secure their bloodlines into the future, provided they would keep their ranks. Females were also known to switch mates when one would die or was beaten at a challenge by a stronger male, but their were a few that stayed with their first mates.

Even as I detached my own mask, I 'felt' my family twitch as their base desirers awoke, their bodies fidgeting as they waited for me. They had a strange habit that I found both relaxing and pleasurable, but it was only done if we were alone, as we all transversed ourselves back to my personal quarters that I had once only shared with my mother and Silent Echo.

I sat myself down as my sister continued to nuzzle and purr against me, placing my scarred and decorated mask against my lap, and I sighed as they immediately went to work, their soft fingers running along my neck and cheeks, stroking, scratching, and tracing the three, dark and thin slash marks that decorated each of my cheeks, and I groaned slightly as my body began to relax and the tension left my muscles, my eyes drooping slightly as a low, but audible and contented purr making its way from my throat, a mix of both the clicking growls of the Yatuja language and my natural kitsune genes.

I felt my mother gently place herself in my lap, her fingers gently working against the clasps of my heavy armor as the others too began to work at them, and she intently watched each of the clasps slowly click and then slack as they opened up my armor further to them. Her fingers tapped a steady rhythm against the metal as she worked, before working their way upwards as she began undoing her own clasps before my fingers took over for her, helping her as she had me. My sisters were shedding their armor as well, and even as they squirmed their way into my embrace, I thought back....

Back to when I was still a child.

Back to when I was hated, despised by those that I was sacrificed to protect, and I had only my mother and a few others to support and protect me.

Back before the hunters and monsters had come.

Such a long time its been, since the day the hunters came.

Such a, very long time, since the day I became a Yatuja warrior.

_Final Notes_

Been awhile. This work came out as a combination of several request, and for those that gave the ideas for it and wanted it written, a big thanks to you guys, you know who you are.

As for the whole thing with Naruto and his mother? Their close in this story. Very close.

And a reviewer gave me a challenge of writing a Naruto X Kushina paring. So I incorporated it into this story for the man.

Killed two birds with one stone.

And you don't see much of that anyway. And those of you who may bitch about it, please look at the insane amount if Itachi/Sasuke, or Neji/Hinata stuff, and while I don't like the pairings, I wonder just how many women/homosexual fanfiction writers drool at the thoughts of such things.

Mine is similar, but different.

So bite me, hehehe!

Also, it's a harem. Just, putting that out.

But Fear Not! their **will** be a Fic in the future I will create that has Naruto with only **TWO** women! I just have to wright more for it first.

Shocking, isn't it?

But, that's a story for another day.

Over and out.


	2. 2 Rampage

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or anything else I'm throwing into this story. And don't try and Sue me either, I don't have that much money, so its your loss of time, not mine.

Author Notes-

P.S.- Did you all have fun trying to guess who some of his sisters are? Their nicknames are reminiscent of their behavior, skills, or personalities. I incline you to Review, as your words help me make corrections and be able to keep shelling out decent stories, But you don't have to.

Future Warnings- their will be gore/ blood/ abuse/ torture/ swearing/ adult situation/ character deaths, and character bashings.

Thoughts-_'yo'_

Telepathy / thought-speech-{_Yo_.}

Human / Basic speech-"Yo."

Demon / Alien speech **"Yo."**

After Thoughts:

......The amount of positive reviews and feedback I received from just the first chapter has scared me. A lot. I was expecting crucifixion for what I did. And I was, disappointed. Thanks a bunch, kiddies, and I will continue with the revelation of how the hunter came to be.

Or something like that.

[October 10th, year 6798 of Imperial state, year 42890 of Basic interstellar date]

Screams of terror and cries of pain reverberated through the streets, before being drowned out by a soul crushing roar of a demon, its nine tails swaying to and fro as it tore its way through concrete walls, claws and fangs tearing and shredding the concrete and wood and the occasional body as it was swarmed by shinobi.

Buildings collapsed as its paws crushed them, shattered the concrete, wood, and steel of their architecture, the buildings collapsing around the limbs, the rubble thrown outwards as the kitsune removed them and continued its trek. Its tails flattened entire blocks as they whipped about behind it, its fangs glinting as it snarled under its breath, the sound rumbling through the streets and into the hearts of the shinobi it slaughtered.

Most peculiar about it were the pair of blood red eyes with slit pupils that lit up in glee as it killed and decimated, though the flickered gold occasionally.

Jutsu flying and weapons sailing as the shinobi tried desperately to stop it, only to scream as it tails slammed them into a bloody pulp, tearing them apart as it crushed them underfoot, caught them with its fangs as it ripped their bodies to pieces before swallowing them, and all manner of natural disasters forming around it.

Tornadoes formed from the movements of her tails, before a flick sent them roaring across the village, gouge paths of destruction as she let them loose to do as they pleased. A tail slammed into the earth, splitting it up the middle, the earth rumbling beneath her as the split widened and then took off, tearing its way deeply across the village and through a wall, collapsing it hundreds of meters away, and then curving and moving up over the Kage's monument, missing the faces but tearing great chunks of granite and basalt away from the cliff face, only to drop down and crush those underfoot. Her tails curved and twisted as they rubbed against one another, before sparks of static began to build until its fur crackled with energy, before arcing upwards form her massive body and streaking towards the black clouds forming their way across the sky, until the sun's setting rays were even swallowed up. And then it rained lightning.

She roared as it danced around her, her voice sending sound waves that deafened them and knocked over some, while the bolts of energy struck shinobi and building alike, setting the shinobi screaming as it contacted their bodies for several seconds, before they exploded in thunderous detonations as their liquid insides boiled from the massive heat and energy, before escaping them and turning them into bloody, steaming chunks of flesh, while the buildings simply exploded and showered the Terrans running around her like insects with white hot slabs of superheated metal and rock.

They were, becoming an annoyance to her, these Ningen Shinobi.

She had leaned much about them on this backwater planet, watched as they evolved from their previous world of advanced weapons and technology that could kill billions at the drop of a finger, into the revertation of their old culture, that of hand weapons and the skills of their own bodies, instead of relying on machines to kill.

They were interesting, learning to adapt and eventually control the natural energy their bodies produced inside themselves, advancing rapidly after the first of them discovered it and realized he could use it as a weapon. And shinobi were born, using their chakra to command the elements and surpass the limits their bodies imposed on them.

They were trained assassins.

They were mercenary contractors.

So she had settled here for a time, observing and learning about this form of energy from them, training in their techniques and skills, and when it suited her, 'borrowing' those that developed the bloodlines, to see what had mutated in their D.N.A to form such, unique abilities. And while she now had dozens of sealed blood samples, she could do little with them, as the planets technology was so behind even that of a newly colonized planet. As interesting as she found them, however, they were still pathetic in their fighting ability, and while she had dealt with 'demon' hunters in the past, not a single one of them ever put up much of a fight, and try as she might, she could never cause enough havoc for a shinobi village to send their forces after her.

So she took it upon herself to **make **them.

She grinned as she opened her mouth filled with razor edged fangs, before bubbles of dark red chakra began seeping from her body and swirling into a small ball in her mouth, even as it kicked up a breeze around her. She found great amusement as the shinobi immediately pulled back as the ball pulsed and then doubled in size, before doubling again as she craned her neck upwards, the massive sphere crackling as it turned black, before shrinking to its original size as her tails fanned out behind her and then arced towards her head, and she clamped her jaws shut and swallowed the sphere. Wisps of chakra-laced smoke began to drift from her partially closed mouth as the inside of her throat glowed, and the concrete and buildings under her cracked and then exploded as her weight increased and she dropped dozens of meters into the ground before dropping again as she doubled in size as her body puffed up, before puffing up again and again until she was several times larger than her normal form.

Her cheeks puffed as she opened her mouth, chakra exploding from her mouth as it arced its way in a straight path across the village, vaporizing anything that came in contact with the chakra before it smashed into one of the far walls and exploded upwards into an enormous half sphere, entire blocks of both people and the building rubble that were once their homes vanishing in an instant.

Her mouth smoke slightly as she returned to her normal sized form, but any further fun was suppressed by the arrival of a boss summons, and she growled in both agitation and pleasure as she finale found someone worth her time on this pathetic planet infested with weaklings. At least the Kage of this village was strong, unlike the immeasurable number of shinobi she fought and killed along the many years she'd roamed the planet. She had listened in on the rumors and legends surrounding the leaf villages fire shadow, and was intrigued. Scaring a village into withdrawing from a multi-country war by decimating their shinobi ranks himself, and establishing the Konoha shinobi themselves as the top village with such a victory.

Her pleased mindset was halted as what amounted to a sting on the skin when the blond slammed a swirling mass of chakra into her forehead, before jumping back to the giant toad Gamabunta he'd summoned for battle as it healed immediately, and Kohona warriors dodged in different directions as she lashed her tails out after them, carving great tears in the surrounding area as they missed and dug through rock and concrete. She growled as they performed a synchronized Jutsu, with the toad spitting out a stream of oil at her as the blond lit it on fire, before it engulfed her body.

She grinned as their cheering at her supposed injury cut off as she blasted the flames away with a flick of a tail, and began forming her own fire as several tails began spinning in a wheel like motion, the fire arcing and snaking along them before they lashed forward as one, a massive tornado of white hot fire tearing its way across the village towards them, and even as they dodged it, it twisted its way back around and began following them.

The blond flashed through hand seals at an insane pace before muttering a Jutsu under his breath, before dozens of water dragons materialized out of thin air, their liquid bodies flowing serpently as they held their forms, before launching themselves a roar at the firestorm, both colliding in a detonation of energy as they vanished in an explosion of steam, which quickly dissipated into a blanket of fog.

And effectively hid both the Toad boss and the Kyuubi from one another's site.

The Kyuubi's sensitive hearing picked up the slight whisper of the blond Kage as he left the boss summons to stall her, and she growled in disgust as he retreated, leaving her alone with weak boss that she could just as easily _kill_ as defeat. Where was her _challenge?_! Where was the _excitement_?! Where was her **opponent?!**

She was took out her anger at being run out on by decimating the toad boss, entangling his body with her tails and tossing the boss aside, and proceeded to toy with him for a time before piercing his brain with a tail, and watched un-amused as the elder boss vanished in a puff of smoke. She blinked as she felt the Hokage's chakra return, and roared a challenge to him when he landed on her head, forming hand seals as he held a white bundle over his performing hands. And she watched in slight shock as she felt his life begin to drain away, as well as the appearance of a shinigami lord, before a Force strengthened hand touched her forehead.

She gaped as a pair of deathly cold hands pried themselves down through her skull, and then tore apart the chakra construct she used for her transformed body, her chakra billowing out as it vanished in a mist of red energy. Minato landed heavily on the ground as the demon's form disappeared beneath his feet,, his right knee kneeled at the ground as he panted, sweat dripping from his face, and he gently cradled the small, bundled form of his son close to his chest.

He felt the demon's soul pulse in his grip through the shinigami, but he couldn't see what he really looked like, but its misted form, as fell as the slight fog still around them kept his form from his sight. When the smoke cleared, he swallowed in slight fear as an outline of nine tails waived lazily, _calmly_, in the air, while a tall form sat on its hunches. He expected an angry male in armor ready to give him death threats and swear bloody vengeance on his village. The form that greeted him left him stunned.

Blood red tresses curved down her back and pooled at her feet, several additional locks framing her face, neck, and generous chest. Her eyes were a similar shade, but swirled to a golden color occasionally, her pupils dilating slightly as the split pupils studied him closely, like one who study a test subject, with an additional hidden glower of contempt and annoyance. Her eyes were thickened slightly with black, making the points of her eyes stand, while three, thin black slash marks decorated each cheek, highlighted slightly with the sultry smirk she threw his way, a hint of her fangs peeking out. Pointed elf-like ears several inches in length poked out from her hair, the fuzzy furn encasing them the same shade as her hair. Her skin was darker than his own, a deep tan, nearly chocolate color, her outfit revealing a great deal of it.

A thin black t-shirt was wrapped around her chest, but was small enough to expose her toned stomach and a small, jade stone pierced at her belly button. The shirts shoulders had been cut off and left her shoulders bare, while her upper arms were wrapped with a pair of thin metal bands, while small capsules of varying colors lay evenly spaced along them, ten for each band, two bands per arm. Around her neck lay a pair of large, white and red wireless headphones, a small antenna sticking out from the left speaker. A sapphire tattoo of nine megatama flowing in a counter-clockwise circle lay on her right shoulder, while a the same tattoo lay on her left shoulder, but flowed in the opposite direction and was a ruby color. In between both lay a symbol Minato had never seen, a small diamond with four small dots at each corner, and a small x set in the center, both symbols an ivory color. Along her forearms ran a set of silver greaves, the metal resembled a single long bar that had been twisted into a tight spiral along her arm, a pair of small double edged knives sunk into sheathes along the inside of them, the hilts sticking out near the elbows. Around her wrist were a pair of thin, grey bracelets, while a inch long end extended into the palm of her hands. Her hands remained bare, save around each of her fingers was a black ring with silver edges, a small rectangle-shaped ruby set in the center, while tiny alien symbols etched in gold ran the circumferences of the dark rings.

Opened at the front and wrapped around her back was white, sleeveless jacket with three black metal clasps at both the upper and lower part of the jacket, decorated with small scrolls only a few inches in length lined up in two rows at the bottom of the inner jacket. Around her waist lay a single black combat belt, equipment pouches lining the entire length, and a small silver rectangle a few inches in both length and width containing a black screen, one side entirely taken up with four rows of small, square buttons, each one containing a different green, arcane symbol attached to her left hip at the back. Clipped at both her right and left hip were a pair of long, black cylinders, each having a switch at the side and engraved with both gold and silver arcane symbols. Strapped at each of her upper thighs was a pair of black Beretta 92FS pistols. At the back of her waist were strapped a pair of Walther P99 Stainless handguns. Running down slightly past her knees were a pair of white, gray, and winter blue camouflage pants, rolled up to her upper calf, while a pair of black combat boots with slight armoring on the sides and back encased her feet, a pair of thin knives strapped to both sides of each boot.

Smirking slightly at the human's stupefied face, she chuckled lightly to herself as her eyes swept over his form before drifting down towards the bundle in his arms, feeling the new, but incredibly strong connection to the Force, as well as the truly **massive** amount of inner energies flowing through his body. She debated internally about her new development, before speaking with a smirk on her face.

"**Do you **_**really**_** believe you've beaten me?"** she murmured in a sultry tone as she ascended to her feet, before slowly making her way towards him, her boots crunching on the bare earth she scorched only minutes before. She felt and occasional tug at her soul as the Shinagami's ghostly arms stretched from a black, spiral seal from Minato's stomach into her own, but she payed it little mind, as she had a back-up plan fro this if anyone was crazy enough to do such a thing.

She smirked a the look of terror and anger on his face, before thrusting a clawed digit through the shocked man's throat, before drawing it up through his mouth and then his skull, and watched with a small amount of humor as he first stared in horror, and then shock as the hand 'ghosted' through him, wavering as it moved and yet he still felt a soft, phantom touch from it. It was her laughter that jerked him from his shocked state of mind and brought it back to reality, even as she kneeled to her thighs in front of him.

"**Stupid Terran. Tch, you really are an idiot. What you seen before you is simply the astral projection of my soul, which I have taken my true form for. My energy is what allowed me to transform into the monstrous form before, and with you splitting my connection to my body, I can no longer touch you, let alone **_**fight**_** against you. Pity though, I would have **_**loved**_** to have killed you."** She grinned at the comment, but winced as the arms piercing her stomach pulsed, before continuing.

"**I must applaud you for attempting such and insane idea, but, such a thing won't defeat me, **_**or**_** save your village."**

"What?! What are you talking about, Kyuubi-no-Kitsune?! I have ripped your soul from your body and will soon seal you away until your death!" the blond exclaimed angrily in shock, but the vixen simply smiled mysteriously.

"**Simple,**_** idiot**_**. Sealing**_** isn't**_** defeating. The child you have with you may soon be my prison, but **_**no**_** prison is inescapable."**

Minato paled as she continued, and simply grew whiter and whiter with more of her words, before he smirked himself.

"The seal in based on the containers mental state. So long as he wishes you sealed, you'll have no power, and you will **stay **imprisoned."

"**Perhaps. And what if he doesn't, ne? What if I," **and there was that dammed seductive quality of her voce back with a vengeance,** "**_**Convince him**_**, to let me go?"**

The fourth Hokage of Konohagakure felt himself go white, before he began to shiver in horror as his fear of the demon in front of him increased ten fold, before she continued with that same dammed smirk and tone as before.

"**I can sense from you that you believe your, my my, how interesting who've you've chosen as my vessel, your **_**son. Hehehahah! Choosing your village over that of your own flesh and blood!**__**Ha!**_** And people call **_**me**_** a **_**monster**_**! You think your sone will be though of as a hero and be treated with respect. I think not. I have seen such situations, such **_**sealing's**_**, happen in the past, and the situation is nearly the same. You humans **_**hate**_** and **_**despise**_** what you can not understand. Your son will be **_**my **_**vessel, a reminder of the description and death I caused them. They will ignore him, isolate him. They'll torment him both physically and mentally in order to do the same to me. However, from what you've done with the seal, your going to burry me so far into his body that I'll have no access to him unless he comes to me himself. And because of such, I'll feel **_**nothing**_**, even if I could. But, only the truly insane would try and kill him. And that will be what saves his life, because I am unsure if the extended healing abilities that I'll be able to transfer to him." **

"**This seal may be complecated, but give me a decade or so and I'll crack it. But, I don't need to.**_** Eventually, **_**the pain will overwhelm his fragile little mind, and the boy will be sent to me. As much as he will be mine, my vessel and my jailor, I will be his, his prisoner and his guardian. I will teach him. I will listen to his problems. I will be there to comfort him and to brush away the tears and pain. I will be their to hold him for comfort and to protect him. I will be his protector, his friend, his teacher, his sister, is mother. I shall be there for his every need and want, and when I ask for my release, he will **_**gladly**_** give it to me. And he'll do it with a smile."**

She smiled, a light, mischievous look on her face, before it twisted into a grimace of pain ans the ghostly arms gave a tug at her stomach, though the smile returned slightly as the blond across from her winced as well, as his chakra dropped to dangerous levels. Seems he had little time left. So she continued along, though her speech was a faltered occasionally as her body spasmed.

"**I'll, be free, and, there will be no one to stop me, as I, **_**level**_**, this village with, him, by my side!"** she growled, he even as her body, started to slowly dissolve into red dust, starting at her feet then floating towards the bundled child at the Yondaime's feet, before being absorbed into the child's body.

" **Tch, what's with the shocked face, Ningen? Did you think that I, was going to kill him? I've been looking for an, apprentice, for a long time now, but, I've yet to meet, someone,"** she gasped in pain as the dissolving reached her waist, **"who will meet my requirements. I have the perfect, student, right here. I'll raise him in my, beliefs, and he will be everything I have ever wanted. I hope you will watch his growth from the afterlife, Terran, and feel free to hear the screams of your, **_**precious, village inhabitants**_** as me, and my, apprentice, send them on their, way, once I'm free!"**

Even as the rest of her began to turn to dust and flow towards the glowing child, a seductive, musical, and above all **vicious** laugh erupted from her, continuing on up until she the completely dissolved, the sound echoing around him and burning itself not Minato's soul.

It was a laugh of triumph and eventually return.

He knew now that he hadn't won, but simply prevented the unenviable

And he could do no more than watch as his son's cloth bundle burned and became ash from the influx of demonic energy, the boys pale, naked form darkening until he was a gold tan, and the previously glowing blood painted seal he had endowed onto his son minutes before darkening into a charcoal black, hissing and smoking as it finished its job, before the young father could only watch in shock as more changes affected his newborn child, far more than he had ever expected from the sealing.

His son's cheeks split open in three slits, before healing over and forming thin, black, whisker-like scars. The tips of his small fingers split open, before small claws erupted from them and fused with his fingernails. His ears cracked and lengthened into point, elf like ears, each only three inches long, before they sprouted in short blond fuzz, the same color as the small tuft of blond hair framing his forehead. A bloody tearing sound, along with several cracks reverberated from behind the child's back, before a small, fuzzy tail two feet in length curled its way around the child's body, bits of blood spattering the gold fur. The child's eyes beginning to bleed as he whimpered slightly, the blood running like fresh tears as the outlines thickening and adjusting sightly, giving him a more kitsune-ish look.

Minato simply cried helplessly as he strength faded as he stared as his son's eyes opened for the first time, half opened bloody crimson meeting his own icy blue, black slits dilating in sleepiness, before they lightened and A deep cerulean bleed through to replace the crimson, the slits reaming before the eyes closed and the child began to cry.

His son's voice was the last thing the Yondaime heard as he toppled backwards, a horrified look on his face as what the monster had done to his son, and what, in time, he would do to the village he sacrificed the _both _of them for.

Within minutes of the fog clearing from their battle, several ANBU squads discovered the body of their Kage and knelt in reverence. One of them with long purple hair and a white and blue cat mask knelt and took up the child into her arms, as the lithe figure and curves could only belong to a women, stripped of her cloak, and wrapped the crying child in it, before slowly rocking him back and forth, cooing ass she tried to sooth the child, succeeding within minuets as he'd fallen back to sleep. She smiled gently behind her mask as the baby cuddled closer to her armor, an unconscious reaction to the warmth and protection she offered.

The rest of them created a litter before balancing their deceased leader on it, and then sped off to report their victory, and the cost it took to achieve it.

[Konohagakure Hospital]

To say Kushina Namikaze was pissed would be an understatement. She'd just undergone nearly twelve hours of labor, while dealing with idiotic doctors and her bastard husband who done this to her, and taken a vindictive pleasure in crushing his hand while she have birth. The bastard had only made it back minutes before their son had been born! **And then**, after only seeing her son **once**, being able to hold him for only a few minutes and giving him his first meal, her stupid, idiotic, fucking numbskull husband had taken their son with him to go and **fight** the fucking Kyuubi for a **second **time! So she was stuck all alone to rest after the labor when the prick had put her to sleep with a **Genjutsu**! A **goddam mother fucking Genjutsu**!!!!! Where in hell was his fucking pride as a parent?! Their child was a hell of a lot more important than some rampaging demon! And just what the Hell did he need their son for?! He wasn't needed to be on the battlefield!

And no matter how much she threatened or screamed at Sarutobi or Jiyhriyia, neither of the pricks would tell her anything except stay tight lipped and look sorrowful! What in the seven hells was going on! Hell, she scared the staff into conniptions when she nearly gotten out of bed and pulled the white haired pervert to her and began to strangle him so she could get her answer until he was blue in the face until Tsunade and several other female medical shinobi had pried her off him and gently urged her back to bed, telling her that she was still weak and that overtaxing herself and burning precious energy in her condition could kill her. She'd immediately gotten back to bed and then rested, but continued to glare at the two old bastards as she waited for them, but she wasn't about to accidently kill herself when her son and husband would be back soon.

So she had sat and simply simmered in her anger, before grinning as she turned towards he mentor and second mother, of sorts. Sweetly asking if she the older blond could get her answers for her, Tsunade grinned as she cracked her knuckles and dragged the white haired pervert outside, and Kushina smiled happily as his screams ringed into her ears, and she cuddle slightly under her blankets in glee, before the smile dimmed slightly as he missed the small wight her of her son that **should** be right next to her.

"Fucking Minato. You better have dam good reason for taking our son, our I'll skin you alive after I get out of here..." she threatened under her breath, before folding her arms and waited.

She had little time to, as within minutes later, Tsunade had returned, but the look on her face had Kushina immediately worried. What ever the hell it was, it wasn't good. The last time she'd seen such tears was when her fiance Dan had died. The story the blond recapped to her had her blood turn to ice, and tears fell down her face at what was to happen to her son, if it hadn't happened at all, and by her husband, no less. Hours before the demons chakra had dimmed, but it was still strong. She fell into a restless sleep for several hours as Tsunade put her to sleep to calm the distraught mother, and upon awakening, she was told of her husbands death and sacrifice for the village. She ignored the pitying looks and thanks for her husbands sacrifice, and demanded her son. When her attendees, the doctors, Tsunade, and a Platoon of ANBU accessed her room, she let out a sigh of relief when one of them carried the small form of her child wrapped up in a dark cloak, before holding out her trembling arms to receive her son. It was only when he was close to her heart and she got a second good look at him that she noticed the changes. She scanned over the changes with a look of disbelief before they hardened in hate, and the assembled shinobi stepped back as killing intent poured from her body, skyrocketing in rage as she screamed out the name of the one who had done this to their, no, **her** son!

"**MINATO, YOU BASTARD!**"

Her voice carried itself across the village, and civilian and shinobi alike shivered at the hatred and sorrow it carried. Even as the killing intent and rage died away, Tsunade felt herself relax at the look of love, adoration, and relief that graced the red-haired women's face at having her child safely and securely cradled in her arms. She felt her son shift and begin to cry, and even as she nursed him, she carefully looked over the changes that had occurred to her son.

Fuzzy blond hair tipped his head and had a texture similar to her own locks, and he possessed the deepest blue eyes she had ever seen, while the catlike slits gave him a exotic, dangerous look, the blue a shade darker than even his fath, Minato-san's, she corrected, as she could never forgive him for what he had done to her son, no matter the cost. As far as she was concerned, the village mattered little to that of her family. Minato should have simply taken the demon with him and died, not sealed it into her son and left him with such a burden.

His face bore great resemble to the passed-away Kage, but several of her own, softer features were mixed into it, and as far as she was concerned, his looks were mostly from her. The three thin, black, scar-like marks on each cheek made him even cuter in her opinion, and she wouldn't be surprised that as he would grow older they stop being cute and develop a more, exotic, feral trait to them. The fuzzy, elf-like ears were soft and warm to the touch, and she noticed he relaxed a great deal as she ran her fingers along them, and they twitched occasionally. What made him completely and absoulutly adorable was the small, bushy two foot long fox tail that swished and curled around his body, the fur the same color as he hair, and she noticed, with both glee and dread, that he purred when it was stroked.

This, could be a problem in the future. Especially if he had, touchy, girlfriends.

The small claws that tipped his pudgy fingers were amazingly sharp, she noticed, innocently shredding anything he got his hands on, her hospital gown an example as he easily ripped apart the cloth in a grip far stronger than a normal child, and she also noticed, with a wince, he had fangs. Very sharp, pointy fangs that were currently puncturing into her breast as he fed. She though about what he may look like in the future, if he looked anything like Minato-san, and after wiping the blush inducing image, but filing it away for future reference, immediately began planning to keep him away from the major clans, but most especially the Inuzuka, Hyuuga, and Uchiha clans. The clans loved power, strength, and anything that made them different, such as exotic traits or unique abilities, and while they may try to keep their bloodlines pure, they would also do just about anything to give themselves and edge.

The Hyuuga and Inuzuka both absoulutly** adored **exotic traits. The Hyuuga would come for her child's ability to harbor the demon's chakra, and while the Inuzuka would do the same, but they would be just as interested in his animal-like traits, as well as the massive chakra reserves she could feel him already producing. The Uchiha would want him for the reserves as well, as getting such abilities into a clan that constantly drained chakra with a Doujutsu and used it on precious fire techniques could use an added edge. She knew that his reserves would be _enormous _because of both herself and Minato-san, but that was **before** the stupid demonic **furball**was adding to it! He wasn't even a few hours old and his chakra stores were over that of a _Chunin_, and **still **growing! If it was the Kitsune doing such, she needed to find out how high the power would grow before she could begin training him, or he would never be able to have the control she had painstakingly acquired over years of trial and error. Hell, her reserves were even bigger than Minato-san's, but she had only up to simple medic-nin control over it, unlike the dead blond who could control his like he was born to. Another unfair thing that her child may have inherited from the bastard.

However, she could ponder such things later, as worrying about it now would give her nothing but a headache. And her son was_ far _more import for her time to be used on.

[Several days later.]

The village remained quiet with mourning as its inhabitants prayed for the departed soul of their beloved Kage. Genin to ANBU, children to elderly. All showed for this day to give their thanks. All showed to remembered the sacrifice their leader had given to exterminate the demon that had destroyed much of their village and killed thousands. However, each and every one of them remembered a kind word or two for the recently widowed Kushina Namikaze, now Uzumaki. For some reason she had changed her name back to her original, and while she held both clan seats in the council now, she made sure _everyone_ called her with her maiden name.

And her son was another curiosity.

He was bundled up and always with arm distance of herself, the only part of himself seen in public was a small tuft of blond hair, and she was extremely protective of him, actually breaking the arm of a poor Chunin that had jokingly tried to take him from her. She'd beaten him black and blue after it as well, before partially collapsing from expanding so much energy to soon after her birthing. She was still in poor condition, the birthing hard on her body, but could at least move around for several hours holding her son before needing rest. None of them questioned the presence of several platoons of ANBU that currently guarded her, as they knew that both her and her son would be future targets from enemy shinobi with their connection to the Yondaime. Starting safety procedures sooner than later would lengthen their life spans

Even as she sat herself near Sarutobi after his reinstatement as Kage, her face remained flat and wary, as while he may have stayed jovial, she simmered underneath her mask at Jiriaya's abandonment. The bastard was no where to be found. The moment Minato-san had died and he'd been informed of the sealing, he'd made copies of the notes and records about the seal, before taking off, stating that he would return when he better understood them.

Kushina explained to him that he didn't have to leave and was perfectly fine learning about the seals while staying in the village and helping to look after her son.....

The bastard left anyway.

She drifted her thoughts back from the deserter to Sarutobi's words as he recounted the Kyuubi's rampage and the sacrifices it took to defeat it, before dropping the bombshell on them and telling them it was sealed, not killed. He motioned towards her, and while she held her child gently against her as she carefully stood up, several of the ANBU behind her tensed as their gazes turned towards her son, before slowly creeping their ways up towards their swords. He nodded to her, and she let the cloth covering her child, reveling the several new changes to his body, his ears, cheek marks, claws, and fox tail visible while the rest remained covered. Sarutobi declared that her son had the Kyuubi sealed inside of him by Minato, and was to be hailed as a hero for keeping the demon contained. Kushina grew concerned over the stunned silence that held the crowed, before all hell broke loose.

The civilians began howling for his blood, shinobi took up arms against one another, one side targeting her son, while the other raged against the other as it was their duty. Sarutobi shouted orders to have her seen to safety even as he took off to take out a large group that was launching large amounts of dragon-type Jutsu that were causing to much havoc. She could scarcely make out his parting words over the roar of the crowd, and the noise of unleashed Jutsu and pained screams as an all out civil war erupted only feet away from her. It wasn't until she heard the distinct clash of steel on steel that she looked towards her own ANBU guards, and was appalled to already find several of them downed, their blood stained on the blades of former comrades. Her only current protection at the moment was a cat masked, purple haired ANBU dual wielding a pair of swords, but the women was fading fast. She was continuously outnumbered by several shinobi at once on until she finally dropped, too tired and wounded to move, her uniform and armor shredded and stained with both her blood and that of over a dozen bodies surrounded her, and even then, she struggled to her feet, only to be dropped by a backhand to the face from the brat Kakashi.

While Minato had taken the kid in as a student, he hadn't been completely successful in driving out the brat's arrogance and self believed superiority to others. Even after the brats teammate had killed himself to save him, and _then_ gave him a transplanted Doujutsu, his arrogance had only grow, instead of shrinking as Minato had hoped such a regrettable experience should.. His teammate, Rin, had been so disgusted with his behavior that she had left the team and begun training under herself, before she sent the girl off to the hospital to act as a medic-nin. She glared at him a she cradled her child to her chest with her left arm, feeling the silver haired bastards mismatched eyes boring holes into her child, his Doujutsu's three black megatama swirling slowly around a sea of red.

"Give us the demon, Kushina-sama. He killed Minato-sensei, and he'll only escape and kill of the rest of us if we don't end its life here, right now!"

"You cant have my son, Kakashi! Minato **sealed** it, you idiot! You understand the word **sealed**?! That means its trapped! The monster can't do a thing to us now. He's no more than a container for the mosnter, so leave him alone!" She screamed back at him, incensed by the though of her son being killed right in front of her, and while she was still weak, she could still defend herself.

"You fail to see reason and are delusional. That is not your son, but the Kyuubi using his body as its vessel. Its using you to defend itself because its so weak right now. Take the demon from her, but don't harm her. She's simply being used by the monster, so we'll kill it now and end it's life now, since Minato-sensei couldn't." The teen spoke lightly, before his eyes hardened and he nodded at the shinobi encircling her.

One leapt at her side and tried to snatch her son, but she spun on her left heal around and slammed the heal of her right foot into the side of his skull, followed up by a right backhanded fist to the face for good measure, the shinobi's ANBU mask cracking and the man went flying, tumbling several times before stopping. He didn't get up. She spun a pair of kunai out from her pouch and placed one in her mouth, the blade pointed to her right while twirling to other into reversed position, the thumb ring held over her thumb, before she held it in front of herself in a defensive stance, her knee's bent slightly. Another two jumped at her front and back at the same time, even as she danced again before dipping backwards and spinning, the blade in her mouth opening up the man's stomach and she buried the other into his side, quickly replacing the missing one from her hand with the one from her mouth and then slamming it up into the throat of the one in front of her, before tearing it upwards and then outwards with a jerk, blood splashing her face as the man clutched at his mutilated throat as he gurgled while blood poured from his mouth and neck, before toppling backwards as more shinobi leapt at her.

'Dammit Sarutobi, where the fuck are you?! I cant hold them of forever by myself with my current weak state. Hurry, please!' she gritted her teeth at the thought before her hand unoccupied from her child blurring into one handed seals....

She killed several more before they managed to catch up with her speed, her chakra still dangerously low from her birth, and from being burned up to help as a crutch for her current weakness. They bound her arms behind her and dragged her struggling body away from her now crying child, even as Kakashi took him up and then placed him in a circle that had parted from the crowd, cheering and howling for his blood. Kakashi drew his sword before flipping it to point downwards. She felt only slight relief when Sarutobi and several of her few remaining friends started battling their way through shinobi and civilians alike, desperately killing their way to reach her son. Sarutobi's summon worked their way through them, Tsunade was crushing skulls and pelting anyone who got in her way clear across the block with her monstrous strength, some of the Uchiha and Hyuuga unleashing fire and organ crippling strikes respectively, the Inuzuka' dogs tearing away at comrades, while the Ino-Shika-Cho combination families took over minds, overpowered them with enlarged bodies, or the shadow users held them in place to die, while even medic-nins led by Shizune were using their previous gifts life saving as deadly weapons, chakra scalpels dancing and severing tendons, muscle, and inner organs.

But it wasn't enough.

Kakashi had already raised his sword and the crowd around him chanted for death and roared their approval, before he dropped to his knee's and thrust the point down towards her son's heart. She could do no more than scream out her fear, loss, and rage, the emotions swirling with the name of her son as the blade pierced his heart.

"NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Before stopping in shock and horror as the Jonin and the crowd themselves were blown away by a vortex of blood red chakra, bleeding a miasma of hatred, rage, power, and death itself exploded from his body....................

To be continued...

_Final Notes_

Meh, not as long as they normally are, but the next chapter will be much longer, considering this was only part of the original chapter 2, but I split it into two parts because this is a good spot to do it.

........ I'm not all that nice, am I? Leaving you with such cliff hanger. Hehehe, that just means you'll be back for the next chapter. As it's seen, Kushina will play an immense part in his life, but who else will influence him?

The Kyuubi?

His Peers?

The Villages Intolerance of him?

Or, something else?

Also, feel free to guess anything about the technology the Kyuubi posseses, as well as just what her connection to the Force is.

feedback to reviewers comments:

To: Privatseargant: How the hell are you that good? Nice job on guessing all of their identities. But, I have another challenge for you. What are the _reasons _for all of their tribal names?

To: The Killing Joke: Thanks. I did quiet a bit of research before hand to get the feel of them, plus I also have a bunch of AVP, Alien, and Predator comics/paperbacks that provide a great deal of info about them. And I also own all the movies too, so some of the design work will come from that as well.

To: chm01: The Lemons? Meh, they take a long time to write, and part of the whole fun part of them is writing up the situation before hand. Plus, I suck as writing romantic stuff. That's the main reason most of my writing is humor/adventure/action. Even if lemons are just basically sex. Depending on if this chapter was finished first or later, do indeed look forward to a lemon from Guardian. And then the funny violence that will follow. Poor Jihriya interrupts something he shouldn't. Oh, and just between us, is a real stickler about lemons. You have to be carful, or they eliminate you from the site as an author for doing such a things. But I know a lot of authors who've gotten away with it, so I'll try my luck. If worse comes to worse, I'll throw it on . They don't have much conniptions about that stuff.

To: KyubbiNaruto: You got all of them right, except two, (Sword Dancer/ Miracle Hand) so, good Job! Also about Tenjo Tenge and Battle Vixens. I own both series up-to-date, and they both will be featured in a future fic. As will the dark Naruto you are so anxious to meet. The Bleach crossover is in the works, so look forward to it. That will have a Dark Naruto too. And he has anger issues. As well as commitment issues.

To: Evilsheeplordthatsaysmoo: This story will not be kept first person, just the first chapter as I wanted to do something, a little different. Also, the first six girls that were introduced aren't they only one's who are with Naruto. Their actually just the start. As for Hinata? We'll see about her, but the future of this fic will be, foggy, for lack a better word. Their will be all sorts of fun little twist and turns in order to keep my reviewers on their toes and second guessing themselves. And I haven't even started about how the blond started into the business of being a hunter. Yet.

To: Adlo Montoyo: I know, older women are great, right? But their not the only one's who will be sharing Naruto, so have fun guessing who will be in the future. And it won't all be Naruto characters, either.

To: GoldScarb: Besides Hanabi and Fem. Itachi, your correct. Though Hanabi will show later, and I'm still deciding what to do with Itachi. Shall I make him a homicidal killer and slaughter the clan, or shall I leave the poor man in peace? Or, shall I turn him into a girl, because I can.....decisions, decisions. Thanks for the review.

Over and out.


	3. 3 Young Blood

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or anything else I'm throwing into this story. It would be nice if I did, but then I wouldn't be in the business of writing, would I?

Author Notes-

I incline you to Review, as your words help me make corrections and be able to keep shelling out decent stories, But you don't have to.

Future Warnings- their will be gore/ blood/ abuse/ torture/ swearing/ adult situations/ character deaths, character bashings, and other stuff that I can't think off at the moment.

Places-[Yo.]

Thoughts-_'yo'_

Telepathy / thought-speech-{_Yo_.}

Human / Basic speech-"Yo."

Demon / Alien speech **"Yo."**

After Thoughts:

Got nothing, for now...........

[Last time]

_Kakashi had already raised his sword and the crowd around him chanted for death and roared their approval, before he dropped to his knee's and thrust the point down towards her son's heart. She could do no more than scream out her fear, loss, and rage, the emotions swirling with the name of her son as the blade pierced his heart._

"_NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

_Before stopping in shock and horror as the Jonin and the crowd themselves were blown away by a vortex of blood red chakra, bleeding a miasma of hatred, rage, power, and death itself exploding from his body...................._

Kakashi felt his heart palpitate and nearly stop as the child's eyes snapped open, the crystalline blue bleeding into hateful crimson. He froze as waves of chakra and an aura of death washed over him, and the crowed quieted behind him as they too froze, shivering in terror. He started to panic as a quiet, seductive whisper, dripping lust, passion, and a tinge of excitement boomed in his mind, but he also notice that his those around him could hear it as well, considering many of them had gone a far paler shade of white than was possible, and many had began to gibber in terror.

**{Foolish.....trying to kill a **_**child**_** because you think he's **_**me**_**? Trying to kill a child in order to end **_**my**_** life? How, pathetic......You will be one of the first to **_**die,**_** silver hair, in the coming years. You really though it would be so **_**easy**_** to kill me, **_**me**_**, the**_** Kyuubi-no-kitsune,**_** that stories, folklore, and **_**legends**_** speak of? Even in such a state as your **_**beloved**_** Kage has forced me? Fu fu fu, I'll enjoy **_**tearing you to shreds**_** when I get out of this seal. Pray.....pray for your pathetic existence, **_**mortal,**_** and live in terror for the rest of your life, **_**short**_** as it will be. The day I shall reap my **_**vengeance**_** will be **_**sooner**_** than you think, and my dear, **_**beloved**_**, apprentice shall be the one to help me. Now, begone from my **_**sight, worm**_**.......}** It hissed.

The voice vanished from his mind and he felt himself relax, but is was short lived before the energy pouring from the child in front of him raced its way through those standing close to the boy, the bubbling chakra entering and engulfing their bodies. Agony unlike anything Kakashi had ever felt coursed its way through his body, the molten chakra burning its way through his inner body and organs, and to his horror, he felt his connection to his chakra beginning to fade. From the burning pain his chakra points were giving off, it seemed as if the demons chakra was literally devouring his chakra points from the legs up, its presence and power growing in his body as his own chakra decreased.

He screamed as his skin began to melt and catch fire, and his uniform dissolved as the chakra poured from his skin as it split open, rivulets of blood running from the scarred and burned skin. His back arched as his bones became electrified, and to his horror, he began to expand. Around him dozens of villagers and even a few shinobi began to do the same, each of them reaching a plump size making them look like human balloons. With his Sharingan recording it, Kakashi stared, horrified, as they reached a certain size and then began to explode like bombs as the chakra ripped their bodies apart, showering the crowed with blood, organs, and other assorted gore. He reached his own bodies climax, and the man screamed as his body was obliterated into nothing more than hunks of meat and blood as the fox's chakra did its deadly work.

Anyone else that was beyond several meters from the child remained alive, though much of the victims skin was partially melted away and their hair burned clean off, and those even farther away were simply tossed away from the force exuded from the chakra blast. Kushina watched all of it with slight fear, awe, and mostly deep-seated concern for her child as the demons's chakra encased her son and killed his attackers, and from the looks of the ways they died, it was truly as potent as legends dictated, and in this case mortally _toxic_ to anyone other than her son who came in contact with it. Her own captors stood froze behind her as the monsters killing intent increased ans swept over them, and it was only her concern for her son that helped her fight it. She broke herself free form their grip and quickly slammed a pair of kunai back into their throats, before carefully trudging her way towards her son, her arms covering her face as the heat, wind, and killing intent it produced slammed against her, stalling her slightly, before she pushed on towards her son and kneeling in order to pick him up.

Tears still ran from her frightened child's face, but his cries died down after she held him to herself. Her own scared face faded as she found no wound, or even scar from where Kakashi had tried to kill him, ans her face lit up in a smile as the small blond burrowed closer into her chest. Curios, blood red eyes gazed up into her own crimson sight, before the demon's receded and slithered back into his body, and the deep blue she'd come to love returned. She smiled gently down at her child as she absently hummed a tune to him and the child quieted as his eyes began to flutter, and he gave a small, sleepy yawn before curling closer as he began to drift asleep.

Much as she hated to admit it, she silently gave thanks to the monstrous fox laying somewhat dormant inside her son's body for protecting her child. However, the soothing, musical, and seductive voice that answered her silent thanks was unexpected, and she felt herself pale as she froze in place.

**{No thanks are necessary, **_**child.**_** If your son dies before I escape this prison, so shall I, and I'm **_**not **_**about to be killed so easily,**_** and**_** I absoulutly **_**refuse**_** to **_**die**_** by this**_** pathetic**_** villages hands! However, it will be most, **_**interesting**_**, to see what your son will become in the future with a village that harbors such animosity for him. Raise him well, **_**Kushina Uzumaki**_**. I wouldn't want my, **_**apprentice**_**, to be a fear filled child. Make him powerful, and don't you dare die! I don't want to have to raise my apprentice myself if you would be stupid enough to get yourself killed. He will be as **_**precious**_** to me as he is to you, and I'll keep him alive any way I can. You should feel **_**grateful**_** as well, child, considering the much of the training you **_**Terrans**_** used to have is millennia old, and will be passed down to your son, as well as many skills that I myself have mastered even a **_**longer **_**time ago. And the **_**majority**_** of them are some of the **_**deadliest**_** styles, arts, and techniques in **_**galactic**_** history. Rest assured, when I'm done with his training, he will be unstoppable. **_**Good luck**_**, mother of my beloved **_**apprentice**_**.........}** The seductive and most _definitely_ female voice trailed away from her mind, and she felt, something, almost like a slight pressure leave her mind with the voice.

She felt her knees give out and fell back onto her butt, as a shocked look gracing her face as she stared blankly forward, beginning to process the message the fox, or _vixen,_ in this case had given her. She continued in her stupor as the Sandaime and the others made their way towards her. She jumped slightly as the elderly man coughed, and set her sights on the few friends she seemed to have left in the village. The man's armored form was covered in blood, and so was Tsunade. Beside her stood Shizune, her arms caked in blood but little of it stained her outfit, and a few squads of medical ninja behind her ran quickly from person to person, their hands glowing with green healing chakra.

Kushina felt herself sigh in relief as Yuugo began to limp her way towards her, holding her bleeding left arm while still clutching her sword, and a haggard, but smiling face grinning at her. Motoko and several of her clam members approached, their armor and swords stained with blood, while Motoko's equipment was nearly pristine, save her blade that was dyed red with blood. She was highly relieved to see her alright.

Tsume Inuzuka walked with a limp, and her canine partner trudged alongside her, his fur matted with blood, both his enemies and some of his own. Kushina blinked in shock as the image of a dozen Hyuuga and Hiashi himself watching the crowd around them, their Byakugan's activated and scanning everyone, while his brother Hizashi stood beside him. The Nara, Yamanaka, and Akimichi clans head were present along with several members of their families, and while they stood watch, many of them gazed back at her son in fear and apprehension, but at least they tolerated and didn't come after her child. Maito Gai, bless the man, had also showed, and despite the blood covering his spandex and the frown on his face, he held a bright look in his eye towards that of her son. Over her right should stood the head of I and T division, Morino Ibiki, as well as a pair of young Chunin, Anko Mitarashi and Kurenai Yuhi.

Kurenai was fast becoming one of Konoha's premier Genjutsu experts, but was also branching out into assassination skills, as she didn't want to rely on just one shinobi art. After all, who in their right _mind _would only specialize in illusions and then let their other skill degrade and never improve? Anko was also advancing quickly through the ranks, excelling in Ninjutsu and assassination techniques, as well as being the only one in the village to hold the snake summoning contract after her mentor Orochimaru betrayed the village for his own ends, after being found out using the residents and many shinobi as test subjects for his experiments. However, the poor girl had been ignored and ostracized because of having him as a sensei, as well as harboring a curse seal mark that he had experimented with. While the council, mostly the civilians, had been in an uproar and wanted her confined as a security risk, they were quickly stamped out by the Sandaime and she was allowed continued service as a shinobi, as well as any incidents against her when she was a Genin being heavily dealt with by the Sandaime, leaving her in some peace, though it was an isolated one.

Both of them were orphans, Anko having been found outside of Konoha by Orochimaru when she was only a few years old, and Kurenai's family had all died when she was very young, but she was able to live on her own comfortably because of the modest reserves the clan had built up before they died off and left her alone. Kushina observed the two carefully, before slowly getting to her feet and making her way towards to the two of them, her son rocking slightly in her arms.

She didn't want him to have only herself as one who cared for him, and the two of them, if the idea quickly growing in her mind had merit, would make great friends to her son, as well as idols to look up to. And with their own situations of isolation, they should be able to help each other cope with it. She was looking forward to the days to come......

[5 years later, Uzumaki Compound.]

An irate, frizzy haired Kushina awoke with a loud yawn as her alarm went off, and she groped blindly with half open eyes for the switch, creating several dents in her already damaged dresser before they smashed down on the clock, slipping off it and towards the edged of her bed.. Blurry eyes blinked sleepily as her arms came over her head and her shoulders cracked as she stretched, and her necked cricked several times as she moved it side to side, before her arms come to rest at her lap. She sighed lightly, before clearer eyes turned towards her son.

He'd grow well these several years, becoming slightly taller than those around his age. His ears and tail had lengthened from the puffy balls of fuzz they used to be, while the rest of his features remained the same, his canines lengthening and adding a smaller, additional pair underneath from his lower jaw after the rest of his teeth had come in.

His teething phase had been absolute hell on the furniture and anything he gotten his fangs into.

Much of his baby fat was gone from his body, and while he remained cute, their was a small hint of maturity to his form now. Slight muscle ran the course of his body, and while giving him a flat stomach and defined chest, arms, and legs, her son had better, softer skin than she did. And it was only her knowledge that while the Kyuubi _seemed_ to be unable to communicate with her son, it was steadily and quietly improving his body into a state that would be to his advantage for the future. While she wanted her child to defend himself, and perhaps become a shinobi himself, she was going to wait a few more years before actually starting him on anything other than the small meditation exercises, which to her astonishment the boy took to it like a prodigy considering he was such a bundle of energy, and the small physical exercises that he did everyday with her as a morning routine to get him used to it and also to help stretch and get himself motivated in the mornings. Her son took after her in much of his personality, as the _both_ of them weren't morning people.

However, her smile dimmed slightly as her son burrowed closer to her, his tail curled around his body and his body hunched into a ball, looking not unlike a sleeping cat.

'Or fox in this case.' she grumbled to herself

Her son rarely slept in his own room, opting to sleep with her or with the others because of the nightmares he had during the night. His dreams all started out as nightmares, and from what he had described them to her, they were, disturbing. Massive armies lost in rays of light, ships that flew destroyed by those same lights. A women with red hair and eyes swinging two beams of light that cut down all who stood in her path, while another nightmare showed her tearing apart an entire army of steel clad samurai with her bare hands, their blood staining her body and laughing face. She didn't know what they meant, but, it seemed that he may be unconsciously watching the memories of the one inside of himself, though what the Kitsune could be dreaming about scared her.

However, she was at least happy that his nightmares _never_ resulted from the actions of the village against her son. Much as she hated it, she couldn't always be with her son, as she was still a shinobi of the village, after being called back into service after the Kyuubi's rampage had decimated over eighty five percent of their forces. She hated it and had initial refused, but had been pressured into it with a deal by the Sandaime for her services, and it was only the increased _benefits_ it gave her child that she accepted in the first place. They lost several dozen more after the riots broke out over the truth of her son, and afterwards her son was kept under security surveillance by a platoon of ANBU loyal to her and the Hokage.

His first several years were the easiest on them, as the house was kept under watch and she could stay home to watch her son. However, after he grew older and she was capable of leaving him on his own, with some of her missions taking weeks at a time, she'd had to have someone other that the ANBU to watch and care for her son. His 'nee-chan's' helped out tremendously, but they too were shinobi, and as such were also stuck with missions, and though they did their best to regulate the time they all had to be gone and leave a least one of themselves with him, their were times when he was alone by himself, but at least with the ANBU they were watching from the shadows. However, she always took the time to have the house stocked with food, as her son's appetite was insane, and having a nearly bottomless pit, especially when it came to some of his favorite foods, was a nightmare. She attributed his metabolism to that of the fox making additional changes to her son.

And said changes were starting to piss her off. The dammed thing was changing her son to its own purposes and advantage, and she had little idea why it did so, save that it wanted him as an 'apprentice'.

_But __**why?**_

_Why_ the sudden interest in her son, considering it was the demon's prison? Just what in **hell** was the thing up to, what was it _planning_ to do _after_ it had trained him? It had killed her husband, but, the death had let her see just what kind of person he _really_ was when the decisions came down to it.

His '_village_' was more important than his own **family**.

Much as she knew the Hokage was sworn to defend it by any means necessary, from the notes she had found dealing with seal and the notes he'd left, he could have _easil_y taking the fox with him when he died. But _instead_, her cursed her son with the monster, and she was finding it harder and harder each day to find out the real reason she had wanted to be with him. It was that single decision of his that gave her such, anger, towards him now. If he had survived the sealing? She and her son would have been long gone.

If they _didn't_ have a child, who would he have used? Another families? Would he have used it on himself? Or would he have used someone else? She didn't know, but the question still gave her shivers.

However, her thoughts drifted back towards a happier note as she remembered that she had the week off as a vacation, and her son's birthday was coming up at the end of it. And he was going to have a nice, peaceful, birthday, and she wasn't about to let _anything_ ruin it.

_Especially_ not those **bastard** villagers and their stupid festival.

"Naruto-kun.....it's time to get up." She gently urged her son, a hand placed at the small of his back as she shook him lightly, but all that he did was he groaned and curled himself tighter into a ball as he burrowed into her side. She sighed at him with a mischievous smile on her lips as she shook him again, but tugged lightly on his tail with her other hand as an incentive.

The boy shivered from head to toe as his back arced, and started to move around with a groan, before sliding to his knees and rubbing the sleep from his eyes with a fist, a cute, fanged yawn drifting from him as his ears drooped while his tail uncurled itself from around his waist and began to wave and dance behind him.

The boy blinked at her, before yawning as he drew his small arms around her neck and tentive touched his nose to her neck, his cheek resting against her neck as he felt her pulse and inhaled her scent, before rubbing his cheek to hers with a smile and gently fighting his way out of the large covers, and falling over the side of the bed, his impact a small thump on the floorboards. Kushina laughed as his head popped up from over the end of it, his ears twitching as they swivelled towards her voice, before he stumbled to his feet as he waved lightly to her, before dropping to his hands and setting his feet behind him, and he began doing pushups, his small, quiet voice counting them off as she watched. She nodded to him as he looked to her after every few sets for guidance, before she herself left the bed and placed herself beside him and began her own reps, her larger form going faster than his, but a smile on her face as she watched him stop and cross his legs underneath himself and begin watching her.

She was into the several hundreds before stopping, and smiled lightly as her son sat himself over her back, his legs dangling over her left side, and she switched so only her right hand's pointer finger was set into the floor, and begin her one fingered pushups with added weight, her smile growing as her son giggled overtop herself as her muscles moved and contorted below his legs as they swung slightly to and for. She stopped after doubling the amount she used with two handed pushups using each of her fingers on both hands, before rolling over and laying on her back as her hands went behind her neck, her son copying her on her other side. They completed their reps, before her child sat himself over her stomach and she repeated it once again

Her son smiled at her as he got off, before the both of them began to stretch, going for their arms first, the shoulder sockets cracking lightly as they rolled them, before sitting down and beginning to stretch their legs, several satisfying pops echoing through the room as they both grinned. Kushina got to her feet first and embraced her son, before he kissed her lightly on the cheek and ambled his way towards the door, a white, oversized t-shirt clinging over his upper half and a pair of black shorts covering his legs. Always the same thing in the morning. She woke him up, he clung to her and inhaled her scent, then fell off the bed, they completed their morning exercises, and then he trailed downstairs for breakfast, after going and waking his 'nee-chan's'.

Laughing lightly at the sounds of an alarm screeching awake, a women screaming at the one responsible to shut the fucking thing up, and a shower beginning to run, Kushina simply got to her feet and paraded herself downstairs towards to their first floor and snaked her way through the living room and into her kitchen. Several minutes after she was well into her way of preparing breakfast, she was greeted with a quiet "Good morning, Kaa-san." from her son. She hummed her own quiet greeting to him as he trudged over towards his bar stool seat at their counter top that he used as a table, his hair and fur still damp from his shower.

She giggled to herself as the small blond took a black brush to his tail as he held the extra appendage over his lap, and started to untangle the knots that had gotten into it. It was one of the few things that irritated her son about his unique body, but was also an activity that he found oddly calming. Hearing grumbling along with several curses, Kushina raised an eyebrow as Anko Mitarashi made her way downstairs dressed in little more than a purple t-shirt and matching panties, with Kurenai Yuhi following close behind her in a black and red lingerie. Both were tired, but Anko was a better morning person, using an alarm to keep her schedule otherwise she'd simply sleep in, even with her swearing. Kurenai was an absolute **monster **when woken, a testament to her screaming from before. Both muttered low, but chipper mornings towards herself, before sitting on either side of her son. Anko muttered a "Morning, kid." as she mussed the blonds hair which he glowered at her for, as he would have to re-brush his hair again, but calmed and smiled as she took the brush from him and initiated her own treatment with his tail. Kurenai had calmed after the smell of breakfast, to her stomach's delight, and wrapped her arms around the small blond as she gave a friendly good morning a she produced another comb and started on his hair.

She watched as he son rested comfortably against the young women's sizable assets as she started on his hair, the boys eyes and ears drooped as he became a pile of goo as she combed his tangled locks into some semblance or order, much of it held at the base of his neck. Both of the young women found the daily activity they had tasked themselves with as relaxing and refreshing, and her son simply basked in the affection's his sisters showered him with. They lived with the two of them since a few days after he was born, and they had immediately taken to her child like their own little brother, much to her delight.

Kushina dropped her musings as she finished breakfast, placing plates of grilled fish, steam wafting rice, and freshly cut fruit for them, before she sat herself in front of her son and started her own meal, chopsticks in hand as the other three devoured their plates. She watched their interactions as they conversed quietly to one another, but stopped as she cleared her throat and got their attention.

"Kurenai-chan, Anko-chan?" she called, "Can I ask you for a favor?"

The two elder teen's sat up and looked to her as they listened, and she took their attention as a yes.

"I have a meeting with the old bastard today for a few things, and it will take some time before its over. Could you watch Naruto-kun for me until I'm done?" Both women blinked at the request, before nodding and going back to their food. Kushina took her plate and that of her son's to the sink, before retreating to her room to get dressed.

She came back downstairs as the others finished their meals, clad in a red, zipped leather jacket with black, curving lines and zigzags running down the back and around the arms, a green Jounin vest laying open over it, while black pants lined with pockets clung to her legs. She wore red combat boots instead of traditional shinobi sandals, and her hands were encased in black leather fingerless gloves with metal plates sewn into the back of the fist. A pair of kunai and shuriken pouches were strapped to both thighs, and a medic-nin's combat belt was lopped around her waist. Her headband had a black cloth band instead of the regular blue, and was wrapped around her neck, while her hair was pulled into a high, tight ponytail at the back of her head. Her left hand held the smooth, black painted wooden sheath of a Nodachi, the end capped with a silver wolfs head and a three bands of unburnished silver at the upper portion of the sheath half an inch apart, starting two inches down from the cases head. Carved into each band around the sheath was a different Kanji. The first, nearest to the hilt was 'Itsuru', the next, 'Fuyu no tsuki-', and the last, 'Okami'. _**(1) **_The blades sheath was wrapped in crimson leather in a helix spun grip, while the hilts guard was designed into a pair of intersecting, opposing black steel spirals that started at the hilt and ended themselves as etchings into the sword blade. The hilts end cape was also that of a silver wolfs head.

She reached down and hugged her son with her free arm, before dissaperinag in a spiral of water vapor. Naruto grinned as his mother left, his fangs glinting as he turned to his sisters, both of them seeing the look and sighed. They knew that look, and visibly shuddered at what a day they were going to have. But at least it was going to be fun visiting those that he loved.

[The Vacuum of Space, several klicks above Terran colonized planet 1149387]

The darkness of space was vast and silent, while a large ship, sleek, slender, and bearing arcane symbols mad its way towards the planet below. Its engines fluctuated with blueish white glowing propulsion before becoming silent, the ships hull glowing slightly as it broke through the planets atmosphere , before it began to flicker, its hull shimmering as it gradually cloaked itself, becoming invisible to both the eye and most advance tracking sensors and equipment, while several sleek pods descended ahead of it as it followed them.

It had been nearly a century since they had last been to this planet, and the ships crew members, its clan, grew excited. Their young, unblooded offspring would begin their blood rites of ascension. Those that passed the dangerous, and highly fatal, trial ahead would become adults in the eyes of their clan, and their standings within the clan would outshine those of any dozen normal hunts. If they survived, that is. They were Yatuja, hunters and warrior, the greatest this galaxy had ever known.

Normally they stood anywhere from six and a half to seven and a half feet tall. The shortest never reaching seven feet, and had a yellow and greenish tint to their skin, while others may have had pelts bearing camo splotches or spots and stripes, all of them bearing some sort of scars over their bodies, gender none withstanding. The female Yatuja were a bit smaller than their male equivalents, but were surprisingly beautiful hominoid's in appearance, and shared only the muscle mass, height, skin tone, claws, fangs, eyes, and dreadlocks of their species, as well as missing the claspers the males had. Of the Yatuja, the males were larger than the females, and were some of the ugliest things ever conceived as life. Four, clasper like tusks were scrunched around their mouths, two near the top and at the bottom of their mouths, and they had upper and lower fang filled jaws. Their eyes were a bright, burning yellow with cat like slits for pupils, and only the rarest of them had either bright green and rarer still, blue eyes. Such traits were highly prized beside fighting, hunting, and physical abilities. Their fingers and toes were clawed, their bodies vaguely humanoid, save they were covered in bulging muscle and were much bigger than any normal Terran.

Most of them wore grayish, metallic body armor, covering their chests, legs, thighs, shoulders, and forearms, while skulls and bones of alien races decorated some, others carrying archaic Terran weapons and those of others species, while their own blades and spears rested in palms or slung along their waist or backs. Also, every one of them had blades jutting from their wrist, but the lengths and designs differed from individual to individual, and the wrist from which they had them present were also different, with neither wrist being favored. Each had a metal face mask present, either anchored to their faces, held in their hands, or clasped to their sides. Their hair was chitinous, long stranded and stalk like, but braided into dreadlocks at the back of their skulls, others having some different styles with them, but most preferred the free falling dreadlocks.

They stood silently, but fidgeted in apprehension, while odd, clicking growls echoed in the room as a much larger member of their clan cleared his way through the room. His face was covered in old scars and battle wounds, as well as missing his upper right tusk and clasper, revealing the flesh and jaw near his mouth. His armor was thicker and more intricately decorated and designed than the others, while beads and necklaces surrounded his neck, as well as a dark cape clasped over the armor, a highly decorated spear held in his right hand. _**(2)**_ An imprinted mark, a pair of sickle slash marks around a small dot was burned into his forehead, the same mark located on his mask. _**(3)**_ He growled at the other assembled around him in the same clicking growl language, before snapping his mask to his face and inserting a pair of tubes up into the side of it, the mask give a hiss as it sealed itself with suction to his face, before turning in his stride and entering an open area with an airlock door over the floor and one shifting closed from where they came, several oblong pods lay as they hummed with energy.

The Yatuja young bloods, smaller in stature than their parents, tentivly followed him as their parents stayed behind and watched them leave, and entered the room as doors opened on the sides. They entered the pods and fidgeted as they closed, before drifting into a highly relaxed state as gas filtered into their enclosure and put them into a stasis sleep, before the dropped through the floor after the room was depressurized and they were sent into space. They flew as a group, before descending to the planet below as their ship followed behind them, their landing zone the outskirts of a primitive Terran village filled with forests.

Below Konohagakure's walls and attached to its sewer systems, a massive generator restarted itself after a century of stasis and started the systems attached to it, most notably revitalizing and melting a frozen, black colored nightmare wrought of madness, the enraged screams of a monster from the blackest parts of space could be heard echoing through the tunnels as she gave birth to her children, and her parasitic brood was then taken from her for the another purpose other than her own............

Author notes

_**(1) (Fully Translated- Freeze: Winter Moon Wolf.)**_ -kanji on the blades hilt.

_**(2)**_ _**(Predator elder from first AVP movie at the end.)**_

_**(3)**_ _**(Same mark used in the first AVP movie, the one given to the surviving human, but add a dot in the middle of it.)**_

Yo! Been awhile! Just as a forewarning, I won't be updating for a few weeks because I'll be on vacation in Florida until about late February visiting relatives. (I was forced into it.) So don't expect any updates until then.

So, until then,

Reviewer mail

To: chm01: I have absoulutly no idea why we are obsessed with such traits. Could be because we like part monster people, could be some of us have hidden obsession for cute, feral, dangerous, animal stuff. Or it also could be just be because it looks cool when you visualize it in your mind. I guess the reason would really depend on the author. I think.

To: Amberion2001: Thanks, and yes, I have seen such things occur in stories, but, worry not, Kushina is going to be sticking with Naruto for a long, long time. A few millennia is only the short end of the stick for them.

To: Evilsheeplordthatsaysmoo: Thanks. I figured I would make an evil, badass female Kyuubi for this fic instead of the normal addicted to Naruto one's of my other Fics, well, not _yet_, at least. Her personality shall remain the same, with only a few tweaks. and what better weapons to add than those of **one** of the most _badass_ Anime chick's on the market. And said chick's attitude is oh so deliciously awesome, too. So far, you're the only one who was thinking about who uses them. And I freaking hate spelling Jiraiya because it doesn't spell as it sounds, but he won't show up much in this fic, so its cool. Thanks for finding the few errors, as well.

To Knives91: Thee ask, and thee shall receive. Expect more in the coming months, dear reader.

To: naruto master of the jutsu's: We will see. Not sure how Itachi will be used in this fic yet.

To: Rashad (): Anko, Kyuubi. Both correct. Nice guess work.

To: ggit13: thanks for both reviews, and yes, I'm not letting them get me down because of how the story is going. Second review was funny as hell, and yes, I'm an evil bastard for the cliffhanger. As for the paring? Eh, never done it before, I got a request for the pairing, and when I started writing down notes for a story, I got, inspiration, and this little baby was born. And a hypocrite? Ha! I've seen die hard **authors** a lot more hypocritical than you, friend. Feel proud about your opinions! 'Sides, I think the same way about the other pairings you were talking about. Nice talking to ya.

Over and out until next time.


	4. 4 Dancing Broken eggs

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or anything else I'm throwing into this story. It would be nice if I did, but then I wouldn't be in the business of writing, would I?

Author Notes-

I incline you to Review, as your words help me make corrections and be able to keep shelling out decent stories, but you don't have to.

Future Warnings- there will be gore/ blood/ abuse/ torture/ swearing/ adult situations/ character deaths, character bashings, and other stuff that I can't think off at the moment.

Final note….hmm been awhile…been busy…..and no, I'm not abandoning my fics either…..also had most of this chapter done, haven't gotten around to finishing it yet, though. A bit smaller, but the next chapter will be longer. Look forward to Alternative and Guardian getting an update as well.

Places-[Yo.]

Thoughts-_'yo'_

Telepathy / thought-speech-{_Yo_.}

Human / Basic speech-"Yo."

Demon / Alien speech **"Yo."**

After Thoughts:

[Last Time:]

_Below Konohagakure's walls and attached to its sewer systems, a massive generator restarted itself after a century of stasis and started the systems attached to it, most notably revitalizing and melting a frozen, black colored nightmare wrought of madness, the enraged screams of a monster from the blackest parts of space could be heard echoing through the tunnels as she gave birth to her children, and her parasitic brood was then taken from her for the another purpose other than her own............_

Anko smiled to herself as she and Kurenai sprinted after their charge, both setting a relatively slow pace for a Jonin as their blond 'brother' bounced around like a demented rabbit on steroids, his steps light on the tips of his feet as he continued to transverse the buildings, roofs, and back alleys of Konoha like his own personal jungle gym. They followed behind him as he continued to 'play', his feet crunching on concrete as he landed on a roof, only to launch himself with his arms wide apart and palms open, before snagging a flag pole as he spun around it several times before curling his body closer to it and land with his feet to the side and hanging with one hand, his claws digging into the metal slightly, before springing from it and hitting the side of a back alley, then rebounding off its side and back into the air, then landed with a heavy thud, his boots creating a small indent into the roofs wooden thatch before he bound off again, his laughter trailing after himself to his two sisters as they chased after him.

The boy was in a hurry, but was playful in his gait, and his joy was result of not only spending the day with his sisters, but also due to the visiting of several others this day that were beloved in his heart.

The closest one of said persons they were traveling to the Uchiha district to visit 'Motoko-Nee-sama'. She lived the farthest away from them compared with the others, but Naruto loved visiting her, nearly considering her another sister, and when his own mother was away, an aunt.

They finally caught up to the blond about a block away from the compound, but after catching up and taking notice of his gaze, they immediately stopped. The blond was crouched over his legs, balancing lightly on his heals as he stared down at the districts front gates, ears twitching before laying flat against the sides of his head as his eyes narrowed down into thin slits, even as they lightly flickered between gold and crimson before changing back to his normal deep cerulean, fangs bared from a partially open mouth as the small blond growled lightly, before his legs uncoiled and he launched himself to the street, his landing creating several moving cracks from the impact before standing back up and making his way through to the gates, nodding to both female Uchiha on guard at the gate, even as both smiled back. Kurenai and Anko followed after him, concern etched on their faces at the blonds' foul mood, which only increased after he spotted the clan head strolling towards them, a smirk on his face, but trailing off as he caught site of the small blond glaring at him, his fangs slightly barred, tail twitching aggressively behind him, and ears set flat against the sides of his head. The glare continued even after the man walked past, a growl rumbling from the blond's throat before making his towards the very home the man exited.

He continued his slightly muted growl, but grew increasingly louder the further inside the house thy traveled, before he was nearly snarling, rage etched across his face, fangs tipped outside his mouth, and his eye's flickering from blue to gold as he stalked through the house the increasing scents of blood and the sounds of terrified, pained sobs and whimpers ghosting across his ears. After nearing tearing off the door its hinges, he quickly made his way towards the bruised and battered form of his Motoko-nee-chan, wrapping his arms around the sobbing women as she buried her face into his chest, her fingers clutching his shirt while his tail gently stroked her back, even and Anko and Kurenai offered their own support in the way of gentle embraces. The rage he felt buried itself under the surface of his mind, simmering and seething, but held back by concern and love as he looked over her, his eyes tracing the now purpling bruises that mocked her beautiful face, following the shallow cut near her forehead and the corner of her mouth that lay caked with dried blood, along with the fingerlike bruising around her throat, as well as her disheveled appearance and the tears pouring from her eyes.

Her sorry state incensed him, but there was little he could do, considering it was her husband's doing. Considering he was clan head and a member of the council, little could be done around her treatment, unless it interfered with her duties of immediate health. He knew already, having brought it before his mother when he came over to play and found her in a similar state several months ago, who took it the council, but they simply stated it was a clan matter, and the punishments that the clan head handed out were their own to supervise and thus had little jurisdiction. And the fucker knew it, the blond seethed, as he always stopped short of disabling her, or going farther than her medical training could mend on its own.

They held her for several more minutes before her tears abated, and then stepped back and she calmed and then rand her hands over her body, glowing with green healing chakra as the bruises faded and the dried blood flaked off and left her healed, but downtrodden. A a ghost of a smile returned when Naruto hugged her, and she tensely returned it, before getting to her feet and rearranging her clothing to make herself presentable before leaving with the rest of them. Not a word was spoken between the four of them, but there was little than could be.

The small group made their way to the hospital, Naruto grinning as he intertwined his fingers with Motoko's, the motion causing a slight swing to their joined arms, before increasing the amount of swing as speed, turning it into a slight game, bring a smile to both their faces. The made excellent time making their way to the hospital, but stopped as Naruto played slightly with the automatic doors, jumping in between them when they started closing only to laugh and step back out as they re-opened, before pouting as Motoko scooped him up after several tries while the blond darted around her, her smile becoming more genuine as he laughed, ears and tail twitching in time with the small bodied laugh's escaping his mouth. She struggled with the slightly ticklish blond, trying to hold him as he squirmed around from her, trying to escape the iron grip her hands and arms held him in, but causing little more than havening his sensitive ears and tail brushed lightly with her fingers as he struggled. He eventually broke free, before dropping to all four's and speeding off like a hunted fox, starling several nurses as they watched the small blond launch himself over a trolley bed, ducked underneath a trolley carrying medical supplies, back flipped over another bed, and then dodge between their legs and laugh as he was chased after by his companions.

They were able to track him for several minutes, but lost him as he dodged around a corner. They all blinked as the discovered the hallway branched off in several directions, before taking their own routs after the elusive little fox. They met up ten minutes later at the reception area, having doubled back. They felt their eye twitch in slight annoyance as they found him, happily grinning while a pair of arms encircled around his legs, his arms wrapped around a blond, heavily busted women's neck wearing a green jacket with the Kanji for gambling on its back, her hair done into a pair of low ponytails. his tail waving behind him in excited glee while he looked on as Shizune gave her report to her mentor and director of the hospital, Tsunade of the Sannin, who held Naruto up with her left arm around the small blonde's legs, while her other hand held a clipboard with several medical charts she studied intently.

Tsunade turned back to them, her familiar smirk on her face as she held the blond, passing the pad back to Shizune before nodding. Her hazel eyes glinted eerily as she studied them, her unoccupied hand on her hip while Naruto batted at one of her ponytails, an intense look of concentration flooding his face.

"Playing games again?" she chided lightly with a small laugh, "One who think that a retired ANBU member and a pair of Chunin could easily catch a child…..hmm?"

"Perhaps, Tsunade, but this is also Naruto we're talking about…..on a good day, sometimes even the ANBU have trouble catching him." Motoko replied back, even as she retrieved the smaller blond from the elder one.

The hospital director laughed at her comments, before making a shooing motion with her hand as turned back to her assistant.

"All right, all right…get out of here and have some fun, and Naruto?"

"Yes Tsunade-nee-chan?" the blond replied innocently.

"You prank anyone today, and I'll tell your mother…"

She didn't need a repeat of the last several times, considering the village believed her as the only other person beside his mother who could control the little bugger (which was **true**, but they didn't really need to know that) like switching out the ANBU's coffee filters with used underwear scraps. Or dousing the Inuzuka dogs and their owners with distilled liquid catnip essence. Or stealing Anko's Icha Icha book and then questioning his mother about several words and situations in the book, which he repeated back with picture-esq clarity. (Tsunade grimaced at the memory, remembering the face of shock and horror on Kushina's face as little Naruto crawled into her lap, The Icha Icha book held tightly in his small hands, before opening it and asking what "oh, Amanto, harder, faster, fuck me harder!" meant.)

Anko wasn't home for a week, having spend the time running for her life after the irate mother chased after her, swing that dammed sword of hers, as well as fling jutsu and foul curses that a sailor would blush at, all the while Naruto laughing as he watched is mother tear up the village. After catching Anko, she proceeded to tan her hide after dragging her home, and while issuing her punishment, demanding the she either thrown the books away, or seal them up tighter that the fox inside her son. (she liked Icha Icha, but her son didn't need to know about those books until he was in his late teens at the least.) The blond already knew about the kyuubi, his mother telling him the story last year with trepidation and much to their surprise was bouncing off the wall asking excitedly if he got another gifts from it beside the awesome ears and tail.

He grinned, fangs glinting in the sun as he ran and tumbled through the grass, laughter escaping him as Anko caught up to the energetic blond, tackling him to the ground, rolling head over heels several times and landing on her back, the kid held tight with one arm to her chest, the other tickling him mercilessly.

Kurenai smiled from her perch on a branch, before dropping to the grass below, making her way towards the now wrestling pair with a sedate pace and a smile on her face. Motoko smiled as she watched to two of them as well.

Anko twitched as Naruto struggled in her grip as she finally pinned him to the ground, an errant breeze wafting its way across the clearing Naruto froze, his ears twitching and pupils darting around, before his face scrunched up cutely in slight confusion. Anko raised an eyebrow at his inquisitive behavior, before yelping as the blond buried his feet into her stomach and launched himself from her grip, freeing himself before landing in a crouch on all fours.

"Naruto-kun?....What? What is it....?" Anko questioned, growing worried as the blond continued to ignore her in favor of what ever had captured his attention to the east, before he dug his claws into the earth and sped off towards the forest, with the three shocked kunoichi following. They had never seen him act like this, and it bothered them. Naruto could become angry and irritated, that was true, but he seemed, driven, suspicious, this time.

They caught up to him a few hundred meters into the forest, crouched on the ground on his hind legs, claws dug into the ground as his tail lashed behind him in curiosity, slitted eyes staring intently at three large, sphere-shaped, black sacs lathered with icker and slime, sat against a tree.

Naruto was approaching the spheres cautiously, carefully setting each of his clawed appendages in front of himself, head low to the ground and slitted eyes focused on the objects as he slunk closer, as if stalking an invisible prey.

"Naruto......" Kurenai warned gently as the blond tapped on of the spheres with a claw tipped finger when he was within reach, before quickly backing off several feet, before moving back towards it and tapping it again thoughtfully, a small trail of slime traveling back with it. Satisfied, Naruto placed both hands against the object, before blinking as he felt something, 'thumb', through his hands. Tilting his head to the side in curiosity, the part Kitsune placed his head against the side of the black object, before blinking in surprise as he turned to his sisters.

"Hey, Hey! Kurenai-nee-chan, come here! This thing, its got a heartbeat!"

His excited comment left the three Kunoichi stumped. They glanced nervously at one another, before Anko and Kurenai moved their way towards the boy, Anko's hand drifting upwards into her trench coat sleeves for her knives, while Kurenai's own tapped against the kunai pouch at her side, while Motoko stayed back a few yards as she activated her sharingan, the three black megatama in each eye slowly rotating as her hand drifted to her lower back. They were generally where not this paranoid in their own village, but the situation in front of them was screaming so much WRONG that they were subconsciously preparing for the worst, even if the situation didn't look like it was dangerous.

That and the small blond they were tensely making their way towards had this mistaken belief that dangerous things were actually fun to play with.

Like three weeks ago when Anko had snuck the boy off to the forbidden forest with her for the day, and spent the rest of it protecting him from a pack of house sized tigers that he'd pissed off by tugging on their tails when they were sleeping. And the little brat though it was funny, laughing his ass off the entire time they spent hiding and running from the bastards.....at least until Kurenai found them and sent the bastard cats into a coma with one of her nastier genjutsu's in her collection. They hadn't gone back since.

Kurenai was closest to the spheres when one of them split open at the top, and then pealed backwards, with four petal like tips, looking not unlike a bulbous, slime covered dark flower in appearance now. She noticed that it was actually hollow, with a sickly, chalky white inner coating. Kurenai warily looked down it, keeping a slight distance, her eyes narrowing as, something, moved around inside it. Naruto was now sitting on his hunches near her legs, a curious look on his face as her studied her face. She smiled at hem, her eyes only leaving the sacs for a brief second.

"Kurenai!" Motoko screamed at her before something cam hurtling at her face, launched from inside the sac..........

[Motoko's view point]

The Uchiha matriarch narrowed her eyes as they recorded the small chakra spike form the sac, and as she examined it closer, noticed multiple lines of thin chakra running through it, before they pulled themselves into a small, crab-like shape, quickly becoming saturated with the chakra.

"What in the hell?" she thought as Kurenai stepped towards the sac, before screaming out a warning towards her as the thing inside of it propelled itself outwards, aimed at her face. Motoko cursed under her breath as he hands were half way through a Katon Jutsu. She stopped in shock as a blond, furry tail slammed into the thing sideways and sent it sprawling away from the Jounin's, before it jerked back as Anko nailed it to the tree behind it with three kunai, the body twitching.

It had nine, spindly, finger-like legs flailed around its upper half, while a long, rat-like tail twisted and whipped around beneath it. Pinkish sacs pulsed like miniature lungs at its sides, while a tube-like mouth poked out from the middle of it's body. Yellow blood seeped from the wounds, but the trio of kunoichi watched in slight curiosity as the blood ate away at the tree, the kunai wounding it, and even the creatures own body, both smoking and melting as the blood made quick work of the body, even as Motoko's Sharingan recorded it all.

"Acidic blood?! What the **fuck** is that thing!" her eyes tracked towards another chakra burst, and they widened in horror as another pod opened itself up like a deadly flower.

Right beside Naruto's head.

Naruto turned his head towards the sound, and he curiously stuck his head over the rim. He watched as what looked like a tail uncurled itself from around a milky white ball, even as his head was jerked back by a terrified Kurenai.

He barley felt the tug as another of the things jumped towards him and attached itself to his face, before what felt like a rope winded itself around his neck, his hands reaching up towards his face to pry it off, before the rope around his neck tightened, and he lost consciousness amid his name being screamed by his sisters.........

Author notes:

To: chm01: A bit of both, actually, but feel free to speculate as you wish.

To: KnightStriker: Thank you for the vote of confidence. I killed Kakashi because I felt like it, and I jump the fence on if I like the silver haired shinobi or not. Depends on how a Fanfic is written and he is portrayed by the author. But, have to admit I'm taking a shine to the bastard

Kakashi portrayal though. Plus, Kushina and her son..... teeth rotting, adorably sweet, aren't they? If she was alive in the series, I would really pray that she would act as such. And making her partly a badass in the process is fun to.

To: ggit13: You have so many questions for each review, don't you, young one? Ha! Nice going though, you're a curious person and wish to expand your horizons. And your questions are far more interesting than the typical 'Nice. Great Story. Update soon.' I usually get. I too mused that the plushy mother-son moment was fun and cute and _oh_ so fluffy. I've read "Some of Us Have Angels"_ before_ I started disliking NaruSaku, so I know that it's a very good write despite the paring, while as for "I'm going to hell for this", I'll look into it, so thanks. As for the Predator hunting grounds and the back story behind it, it will be revealed as the story progresses, so have fun guessing what It could mean, both for Naruto and Konoha. Thanks for the continued patronage of this fic.

To: The Killing Joke: The length of my favored young Kitsune's tail? Hmm.......It'll be long when he reaches adulthood, so making it just a bit longer isn't that much of a hassle. I like the idea! Plus, that's extra reach he can use to strangle his enemies with, hehehe.

To: OBSERVER01: to both question. Yes. And Yes. It won't be until later in the story, but both are a yes.

To: Rashad (): My utmost thanks to you. Along with comments for the Kyuubi and her bloodthirsty, evil, badass nature.


End file.
